Painful, Bruised and Battered
by DebateShortie
Summary: After 3/3/14 Raw. What happened behind the scenes. Rolleigns and Ambrolleigns friendship. Bashes creative.


**A/N A little late but I wanted to do this justice. HeH. **

"Seth." Seth's heart sped up and he slowly turned to look at Roman. Dean wasn't in sight. It was just Roman. Seth couldn't look into those eyes he secretly loved. Roman moved closer. The small hotel room got smaller. Seth closed his eyes, awaiting the punch he was about to get. Roman didn't have the best temper.

Instead, Roman moved closer and violently crushed Seth's lips with his. He shoved Seth against the wall and kissed him. Seth gasped and kissed back. Roman's hands tangled in Seth's hair, holding him ever closer. When Roman broke the kiss needing air, Seth's hand came up and brushed across his bruised lips.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't-" Roman hushed him with another kiss, his hands gliding from their nest in Seth's hair to his waist, yanking the smaller mans body to his. Seth's own hand moved to rest against Roman's neck, feeling the pulse that was thundering there. When they broke for air again thier eyes locked.

Standing close enough to feel each other breathe, they looked at each other until the tears in Seth's eyes spilled over. He buried his head into Roman's hair and sobbed. Roman knew his ninja was hurting. He could feel it in every beat of the heart that pounded against his own. All the pent up emotions, worry and fear and frustration, finally boiled over. Roman bent down and kissed Seth's neck. Seth's teary eyes wandered up to his. Roman wiped away the stray tears and kissed the tracks that remained. Seth closed his eyes and unconsciously tightened his grip around Roman.

"I-I. Love... You.." Seth's voice was barely a whisper and Roman almost didn't hear him over the sound of their breathing. Roman pulled Seth even closer.

"I know," Roman breathed against Seth's lips. The two stood there for a few minutes. Roman's hands cupped Seth's face as he kissed the Iowan again, this time slower and gentler. Seth stopped breathing and nearly collapsed. Roman caught him and carried him to the bed. He laid next to Seth and pulled him close. He stopped dead when Seth flinched.

Roman looked at Seth. He slipped his hand under Seth's shirt and pulled the fabric up. Roman gasped. Seth's chest and stomach was black and blue and varying shades of green and yellow. Healing and fresh bruises. It dawned on Roman. Elimination Chamber. The table Seth went through.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been hurt this bad?"

"You were so bent on getting revenge and then all the fighting. It doesn't matter. I'll heal." Seth looked away. Roman lightly trailed his hand across the bruised skin. But Roman knew that wasn't the worst of it. Beneath smooth skin and strong muscle lay Seth's bruised and battered heart. Roman laid his hand over it and just felt the beating, racing and thumping against his palm.

"I wanted to tell you what was happening but I was told not to. They are testing us. They want to see what will happen." Roman snarled. He was mad that they were doing that. And ever madder that Seth was hurting.

He pulled Seth closer, more gently this time. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman. Seth didn't think he had ever been this close to Roman. And he enjoyed it. Seth yawned and slowly relaxed. He rested his head on Roman's broad chest.

About that time, Dean came in. Dean took one look and tip toed to the shower. He wasn't about to interrupt whatever was happening. He was glad Seth was safe and sound. Regardless of what had happened. He may have been so angry but he loved Seth.

And you couldn't be anymore safer than in Roman's embrace. Seth slowly fell asleep listening to his best friend breathe. Roman looked down at Seth's peaceful, sleeping face and smiled. His heart swelled. Aside from his baby girl, he loved no one more than Seth.

Dean returned and moved over to the other bed. He was mad.

"Before you start to stew over there you might want to know what Seth just told me." Dean glanced over at the Samoan.

"Yeah? What did he say that could possibly excuse him leaving us?"

"Creative." Dean locked eyes with the enforcer of their little trio.

"Damn it. Seriously? Knowing what it would do? Knowing something like this would break his little heart?"

"Yeah. And they forbade him from telling us. They've had this idea that they want to test us I'd guess. But he's. Hurt. And not just emotionally. Look." Roman beckoned Dean over and gently rolled Seth to his back. He slid the smaller man's shirt up and Dean gasped.

"From the chamber last week? Why didn't he tell us?" "His reason? We were hurt to and then all the tension. He didn't think we'd care." Dean liked to think that Seth knew they cared, but he'd been missing his best friend's anguish. Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to Seth's forehead. Roman didn't say anything.

"All this time, we'd been missing it. How much he loves you, how much the tension has hurt him, everything." Dean gritted his teeth, angry and disgusted. Roman just nodded.

"We'll fix it."

"Damn right we will!" Dean slipped under the covers of the bed and snuggled closer to Seth and Roman.


End file.
